brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/26 December 2012
11:55 I haven't got long 11:55 Hey o/ 11:56 Jeypooooooo. 11:56 *Jeyoooooo 11:56 Anyone want to share Christmas loot lists? 11:56 YESH. 11:56 79001 11:56 Nay 11:56 :P 11:56 10228 11:56 9465 11:56 9466 11:56 4201 11:56 8833 - 1 11:57 and a minifigure display case 11:57 Wow 11:57 nice :D 11:57 I love Mirkwood, and The Crazy Scientist 11:58 I got Mirkwood Elf Guard, Escape from Mirkwood Spiders, Barrel Escape, An Unexpected Gathering and the Goblin King Battle. 11:58 I've built them all except the Goblin King Battle. 11:58 Which is your favourite so far? 11:59 They're all good in different ways. 11:59 Gtg now 11:59 Bag End is definitely fragile. 11:59 Ah 11:59 (bye o/ ) 12:01 I haven't built 10228 yet. 12:02 I'll build it once I had some room for it 12:04 *build 12:05 Who are you correcting? 12:05 ^ 12:05 Czech. 12:06 Oh. 12:06 :P 12:06 I thought you said built. 12:06 "I'll built it once I have enough room." 12:06 I didn't think I misspelt, or used bad grammar. 12:06 xP 12:06 I just read it wrong. :P 12:07 You hadn't misspelled it or used bad grammar. 12:07 You thought I did. :P 12:08 Yeah... 12:11 With all these sets, it's possible for me to make a custom Radagast. :P 12:12 I already did make one, but put the parts back to their owners. 12:12 Bilbo's face is perfect for Radagast. 12:12 And Bofur's hat. 12:15 Radagast sounds like a vegetable to me. 12:16 Radagast is a brown wizard that likes animals. 12:17 So, is he a vegetarian? 12:18 I guess. 12:18 I don't know, though. 12:18 He's like the wizard version of Mia. 12:18 And he's epic. 12:18 :D 12:18 Better than Gandalf. 12:18 That means Mia is epic! :D 12:18 And he has bird poop on his head under his hat! :D 12:19 He also has a sled pulled by rabbits. 12:19 He doesn't sit, just hold on. 12:19 And he has a special kind of rabbits that can outrun Wargs. :D 12:20 Oh, Tolkien.... 12:20 "The Wargs will outrun you!" "Oh, but these are Rhosgobel rabbits; I'd like to see them try." 12:21 Radagast wasn't in the book. 12:21 Only mentioned as Gandalf's cousin. 12:22 Oh, Jackson.... 12:22 Soooo 12:22 test 12:22 Radagast is cool, though. :P 12:22 If you saw the movie, you'd have to agree. 12:22 He helps animals and is good with herbs! :D 12:22 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121113130117/lotr/images/b/b6/Radagast_the_Brown.PNG 12:23 http://www.empireonline.com/images/uploaded/An-Unexpected-Journey-Trailer-Breakdown-16.jpg 12:23 Radagast is even in the LoTR Video game. 12:24 Yes, because he was in the book. 12:24 One of the five Istari. 12:24 Yup 12:24 But looks much different in the game. 12:24 They'd make him look much better in real life. 12:25 Radagast + Mia forever. 12:27 What is Gollum's favourite song? 12:28 He doesn't have one 12:28 The song he sings when he eats fish. 12:28 Precious :P 12:28 Ohh 12:28 Precious by Depeche Mode :P 12:28 I always thought it was "Banana Phone" because in one part it goes, "Ring, ring, ring...." 12:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBzI2nzXAlY&list=UU6t9Bf2o-l8AEv9mv91p22g&index=7 12:29 Master Jeyo 12:29 :D 12:29 Hey o/ 12:33 Hi EJ (can I call you that? :P ) 12:34 Awkward :{ 12:34 * :P 12:34 @Knight XD 12:37 So.. 12:38 What did everyone get for Xmas? 12:39 Should I start on the Goblin King set, or keep chatting? 12:39 Chatting 12:41 Build it already! :P 12:41 I already built my sets that I got 12:41 Okay, one last vote. 12:41 I have one set left :P 12:41 The Haunted House 12:41 Which was Uruk-hai army, Shelob Attacks and Jabba's Palce 12:42 Merry Christmas! :D 12:42 Brick, do you think I should build the Goblin King set or chat some more? 12:42 Merry Christmas to you, too! 12:42 Flip a coin. 12:42 Hmm... tough choice. Honestly, I'd say build :P 12:43 Okay then, build it is. 12:43 Well, I guess we know how Knight's Christmas was. :P How was everyone else's 12:43 *? 12:43 God! 12:43 *Good 12:43 Good 12:44 I am very happy with the LEGO I received 12:44 Great! My family still hasn't exchanged gifts. :P 12:44 We're kind of late this year. :P 12:44 :P 12:45 Back 12:45 Per BFN 12:45 My parent's friends are coming shortly. They were busy with family issues of their own, so I only asked for money from them 12:45 How many of you got LEGO more than anything else? :P 12:45 So I'm technically getting more gifts soon 12:45 @Czech. Me 12:45 I just got LEGO - and that was all I got 12:45 Ditto 12:46 oh, and a Horrible Histories book 12:46 I think mine will be split evenly (if you don't count gift cards or whatnot) 12:46 I got a chocolate penguin in my stocking :P 12:46 I see a couple of DVDs or Books wrapped and maybe one or two small LEGO sets. :) 12:47 @Czech: :P 12:47 :D 12:47 Anyone watch any Christmas specials today? 12:47 I saw nothing but a small red box. My parents are incredibly good at hiding presents. :P 12:48 :P 12:48 Expecially in this house... 12:48 Wow! My parents generally suck at suprises. :P 12:48 It was so obvious that I got the Haunted House :P 12:48 *especiallu 12:48 *especially 12:48 *surprises 12:48 I could even estimate correctly which sets I got, by the box size 12:48 I'm curious how much money I got, cuz I'm buying Orc Forge and Barrel Escape in early Jan. 12:49 Money is always a good gift. Its universal ;) 12:49 Yep. ;) 12:49 I have $38 atm 12:50 When money crashes, in "Un"-iversal. :P 12:51 I'll buy a few thing 12:51 s 12:51 I don't think they're going to pass this: http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/5127 12:52 Or this: http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/29614 12:52 Conflicts with a current project 12:53 Purdue Pete is terrible 12:53 @Jeyo: Too many special pieces. It'd cost LEGO a fortune to make 12:55 It isn't that big. 12:55 In a hypothetical situation where it passed the review stage, it'd probably be from 200 to 300 USD 12:56 Okay, 100 - 250 USD 12:56 Sorry if this sounds odd, but could a CQM member quickly rate Custom:The Water Temple? :) 12:56 k 12:56 Rated 12:57 rATED 12:57 *Rated 01:00 Thanks! :D 01:26 Hekk 01:26 Hello* 01:26 01:26 Herro 01:26 Merry Christmas for us in le US 01:26 Oh.. >_> 01:27 Meh, today Christmas :D 01:27 01:28 I got a Kindle Paperwhite, and a HD Pavilion laptop :D :D :D :) 01:28 01:28 01:28 I love Christmas 01:30 Coool 01:30 Lol, it's been like 5 months since I have been on Brickepedia :L 01:30 01:31 :P 01:53 Hi Jay! o/ 01:53 Oh, Hi. 01:55 Hello. 02:07 bug 02:07 hai 02:07 <1999bug> They like completely changed the DW opening again. 02:07 Seriously? :/ 02:07 They need Russel back. 02:08 (I am uploading pics of [9466 for my review :D ) 02:08 * 9466 02:12 2% TO GO O_O 02:12 *caps 02:13 All uploaded 02:24 Ho 02:24 o/ 02:26 Jeyo 02:26 hai 02:27 o/ 02:27 Hey VG1 o/ 02:28 Hai, anything new in your life Jeyo? 02:29 Well, for one thing, I've moved (you might not have heard). 02:30 To where? Kamino? :P 02:30 :P No, just 400 miles away from my previous house. 02:35 Made any new mocs? 02:36 (meesa is doing a review, atm) 02:37 Yeah, Custom:The Tournament and a small "polybag" set, Custom:Battle Wagon 02:37 They look cool 02:38 Thanks. (Some other ones that you might not have seen are Custom:Crossing the Morcian Border and Custom:Vladek's Outpost) 02:39 Hey Brick! 02:39 Hi o/ 02:39 Hey BFN p/ 02:39 * o/ 02:39 GTG o/ 02:40 Huh. I wonder who has something against me. :P User:BrickfilmNut#Polls 02:41 Probably a contrib? 02:41 That happens to me too. :P 02:41 Maybe I should remove the "joke" option. :P 02:41 If you alter it now, the polls will reset 02:41 you'll lose all votes on that poll 02:42 good and bad 02:42 Yeah, I know... 02:42 Hm.. I'll decide later. :P 02:44 Well, gifts've finally been exchanged at my household! :D 02:49 :D 02:49 what'd you get? 02:51 "A Christmas Carol" (book), two other cool books, and one nice DVD with Pixar short-films. Plus a few small LEGO sets. :) 02:51 My sibling received similar, too. 02:52 Nice :) 02:52 My parents received DVDs, giftcards, and homemade cards made with MS Word. :) 02:52 Brb 02:58 gtg o/ 03:09 Hi 03:10 Wait 03:10 g2g :S 03:10 o/ 03:16 Back 03:17 Hello o/ 03:17 Hello /o 03:17 O/ 03:17 :p 03:17 I don't know if you remember me but I was NinjagoGirl78 before 03:17 I changed my user name :p 03:18 Ah :P 03:18 I regret it slightly :p 03:18 But oh we'll :p 03:18 So how has your holiday been? :) 03:19 Eh...not quite as eventful as I thought 03:19 Yeah same here 03:19 Seems less exciting as I get older lol :p 03:19 But more eventful than it would have been if my dad's birthday were not on Chrsitmas Eve 03:19 *Christmas 03:19 Oh that makes it even more hard 03:19 Yeah :P 03:19 My sisters birthday is two weeks after 03:20 But that is even worse 03:20 That must be quite hard to juggle both 03:20 Yeah. We sort of merge the two when it comes to giving presents to him. 03:21 Yeah that's what most people do when they have a birthday so close to Christmas 03:21 My birthday is way into the summer time 03:22 So I don't have to worry :p 03:22 :P 03:22 But then again I wish my birthday was in the cooler months 03:25 BBL O/ 03:25 o/ 03:25 'tas nice chattin' 03:26 *'twas 03:27 Buggg...you there? You're listed as back. :P 03:29 apparently not... 04:06 <1999bug> ? 04:14 Hello everybody!! o/ 04:19 hey 04:22 Hey Racelord! o/ , er...PM 05:39 Hello. 06:39 hello 06:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wC-JOW2YafM possibly the awesomest song ever 06:48 hello 07:28 hey Jeyo............... 07:42 moro 07:43 hey 07:43 how are you 07:43 good 07:43 brb 07:55 back 07:55 o/ 07:55 hey Irnakk 07:55 Hi 07:58 moro o/ 07:58 hi 07:58 everyone 07:58 what`s your favourite wiki 07:59 Brickipedia. 07:59 same 07:59 have you created a wiki? 08:00 i`ve created two 08:00 I also created 2. 08:00 what are they called 08:01 A few months ago. :P 08:01 Ewoks wiki and LoTR animated wiki 08:01 what 08:01 mine are cricket wiki and awsome wiki 08:01 animated 08:01 Rankin/Bass 08:02 where do you need a wiki dor animated lotr stuff 08:02 Idk 08:02 I was just bored 08:02 :P 08:02 08:02 its allready in tolkkien and Lotr wiki 08:02 ok 08:03 i might create another wiki tomorow 08:03 actully the day after that 08:03 anway 08:04 who likes cricket 08:05 does anybody visit your wikis 08:06 yes 08:06 ok 08:06 whats your wikis 08:07 mine are cricket wiki and awesome wiki 08:08 still on? 08:09 i dont make wikis 08:09 and i never made 08:09 I prefer editig at Brickipedia rather than my own wiki's. 08:10 ^ 08:12 i prefer both 08:12 if i make a wiki nobody edits 08:12 becouse i dont have eny ideas for a wiki 08:13 how about music wiki 08:13 Unless you ask people to hepl,which rarely works. 08:13 really! i dont wanna 08:13 Help* 08:13 no wikis made by me will never exist 08:14 Music wiki will probably contain awful music 08:14 o/ 08:14 o/ 08:14 yeah 08:14 moro o/ 08:14 christmas wiki? 08:14 i dont wanna make a wiki' 08:14 I think that already excists. 08:14 ok 08:15 well lets start talking about something else 08:16 i`ll be back in a minute 08:18 so 08:19 what did you eat for breakfast 08:20 Nothing yet 08:20 dont panic but i ate a meet pie 08:21 No! JEYO! NOO! D: 08:22 *falls off a cliff and melts* 08:23 Am I the only person who thinks the Ori figure is not accurate at all? 08:23 08:23 *brbs in a publick brickipedia chat 08:24 or actualy bye 08:24 o/ 08:25 want to jump on Minecraft Irnakk? 08:25 Sure 08:26 With my epic sword >:D 08:26 pacificstate? 08:26 ya 08:40 looking for stronghold Irnakk? 08:40 Nah 08:46 i'm hiding 08:47 :) 08:47 08:47 Hint? 08:48 aha. 08:51 Please? 08:51 i'm going to my plot do /tpa 4odd9even now 08:54 musky old bar 08:54 o/ 08:54 o/ 09:02 how you enchant stuff on this server Irnakk? 09:03 Anvil 09:03 With books 09:03 oh 09:07 Survival? 09:08 hello 09:08 k irnakk 09:09 lol 09:11 survivaL? 09:17 lagging on the server 09:17 yep 09:19 moncraft? 09:24 where you go? 09:25 I fell 09:25 Now I have to go up 09:27 other server is back up 09:27 ok 09:28 o/ 09:28 :D 09:29 BUG! 09:29 Lol 09:30 i yell, he runs 09:30 Dont say "BUG!" cause he leaves if you do :P 09:30 so say HAM! 09:33 starting to lag 09:33 crashed 09:33 dang 09:34 hi 09:35 anyone still there 09:35 done with Minecraft for now 09:36 ok 09:36 what should we talk about 09:44 ........... 09:45 brb need some food 09:54 back 09:58 ok 09:59 hello 10:07 o/ 10:20 be AFK, going on World of Warcraft 11:02 ok 11:08 danny stop doing edits unless they are real edits, not taking a thing out of the page and adding it back 11:16 O/ 11:16 brb 11:18 Yes those edits are annoying. 11:21 im doing it do get bages 11:22 And? 11:22 Its vandalizing. 11:22 I'm warning you. 11:22 You wont get badges by doing unproductive edits. 11:23 but when i think of 11:23 something 11:23 youve already done it 11:23 only one thing i could do that you have`t done 11:24 and someone deleted it 11:25 Please stop 11:25 i am 11:25 i have stopped 11:25 I did what? 11:25 "youve already done it" 11:26 but now i stopped 11:27 still on? 11:28 anyone on 11:30 are you on luwikibot 11:39 this time i made a real edit 11:40 to tell hat duplo is 11:40 its in a categories 11:40 it says 11:40 What is Duplo? 11:40 its got a paragragh 11:41 see for yourself 11:41 it explains what duplo is 11:45 no thats spam, not needed, and other stuff 12:57 hello 12:57 i'm new here 12:57 :) 02:01 hey Clone 02:04 how was your Christmas? 02:13 Hey o/ 02:13 Hi Creeper! 02:14 Hi 02:14 An Unexpected Gathering is the most detailed set I have! 02:14 Ok... 02:15 I've been building it all morning. 02:16 I just came back from the Hobbit 02:16 It's an awesome movie! 02:18 nice 02:19 Have you watched it? 02:19 no, 02:19 Well, you should :P 02:19 No 02:19 I never will 02:19 Why? 02:20 i think i mite watch the LotR movies before the Hobbit 02:20 Fantasy bores me and the trailer for it looked terrible to me 02:20 I wanna watch it! But should I watch the Lord of the Rings first? 02:20 It's a prequel 02:20 The Hobbit happened 60 years before LotR 02:20 So I guess you should watch the Hobbit first 02:21 Gandalf, the Best old guy there is, kicking but at thousands of years old 02:21 So, you're asking me to wait 3 years until I can watch the LotR Trilogy? 02:21 :P 02:21 No 02:22 no think he means 5 years, the next 2 mite take a long time 02:22 No, they're bringing one out each year until 2014. 02:22 The Desolation of Smaug (The Hobbit: Part 2) comes out in December 2013 02:22 There and Back Again (The Hobbit: Part 3) comes out in December 2014 02:23 about the 3rd Hobbit movie they should make 3 movies that take place after LotR 02:23 after* 02:23 There isn't a lot of stuff happening after LotR 02:23 Pretty much nothing 02:23 Sauron is destroyed, and he is the main evil 02:24 then make a new evil, like Gollum lived and mutated 02:24 Well we've got Star Wars in 2014,16 and 18 (At least I think those are the years). 02:24 (mutated in Laval?) 02:24 Lava* 02:24 He died 02:24 *burned 02:25 Spoilers! 02:25 Oh, sorry 02:25 Forgot you haven't watched it 02:26 I have the trilogy sat next to me, staring and waiting for me to watch them. 02:26 Then go ahead 02:26 Nah, I'm After-Christmas Shopping. 02:26 i have the movies of DVD too, but the Orcs are to Ugly, so mite wait a month or a year 02:26 to watch them 02:28 i also have $100 to spend on Lego, but idk what to get, still need some of the 2012 Summer Star Wars sets and the 2013 Winter Star Wars, 1 Lone Ranger Set, and Alot of the Chima Sets or Figures 02:29 I have about £130 to spend on whatever I want. But I don't know what I want :/ 02:31 Any ideas? 02:31 LEGO? :P 02:31 CHEESE! 02:31 But what LEGO? 02:31 Doctor Who DVDs? 02:31 And what flavour cheese? 02:32 £130 of Aged Cheese 02:32 Classic Doctor Who* 02:32 Decisions, decisions. 02:33 Some of the new Star Wars set are cool 02:33 For example the Clones vs Droidekas booster pack 02:33 They're not out yet. 02:33 just buy........ which contyrsfahmmmmm you in? 02:34 UK. 02:34 When they come out 02:34 How I know what you just said? I have no idea. 02:34 Not sure. 02:34 I was thinking of LEGO Minecraft. 02:34 Maybe 02:35 Didn't you get that for Christmas? 02:35 get 10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout 02:35 (I thought you would) 02:35 No I got An Unexpected Journey instead. 02:35 The Asylum is exactly £129.99 02:35 Since my parents are hopeless with the internet. 02:36 Im wouldn't waste all my money on one thing 02:36 Yeah 02:36 Me neither 02:36 I* 02:36 OH GOD! UK HAS CHIMA! http://shop.lego.com/en-GB/Legends-of-Chima-ByTheme 02:36 Caps... 02:36 Yay! 02:36 sorry........ 02:36 but wow 02:36 (eyeroll) I saw a whole shelf of those sets down town last week 02:36 No problem 02:37 I see you got excited 02:38 should i change all the Chima Pages that say they come out in Jan. 2013 to Dec. 2012? and 2013 to 2012? 02:38 Oh good, a decent set for a decent price:http://shop.lego.com/en-GB/Razcal-s-Glider-70000 02:39 Br1ck! [[]]:D O/ 02:39 your lucky that is $15 here 02:39 Hello? 02:39 http://shop.lego.com/en-GB/Cragger-s-Command-Ship-70006 Very reasonable price! 02:40 Wierd, I just saw myself in chat, when I wasn't. 02:40 so you guys think i should change all the Jan. 2013 Chima stuff to 2012? i'll do all the work 02:40 Did 'I' say anything before I came? 02:40 No 02:40 @Racelord and Br1ck 02:41 :) OK. 02:41 @Clone 02:41 well i think i should, they are out in the UK, but not North America 02:41 It's fine as it is 02:42 k 02:43 I've built all my christmas presents. :3 02:43 Just finished Mines of Moria 5 minutes ago. 02:43 stepping on the beach! brrood doo brrood do! stepping on the beach! brrooooaaaadoooo! 02:44 Please don't spam 02:44 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wC-JOW2YafM best song ever 02:44 I think Orc forge is my faourite though :) 02:45 click the awesome link to listen to......far over the misty mountains cold 02:45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wC-JOW2YafM 02:45 Please don't spam links 02:45 im not 02:45 click it then 02:45 No 02:46 its an awesome song 02:46 I don't care 02:46 Just don't spam the link 02:46 its called "the misty mountains cold" from the hobbit 02:46 it is SOO epic 02:46 (eyeroll) 02:46 howard shore is the best 02:47 i recommend u listen to it 02:47 tu wont regret it 02:47 u* 02:47 Blunt the knives! 02:47 Bend the forks! 02:48 Chip the glasses. 02:48 Crack the plates. 02:48 That's what Bilbo Baggins hates! 02:49 "Far Over the Misty Mountains Cold, 02:49 02:49 To Dungeons Deep and Caverns Old, 02:49 02:49 The Pines were Roaring on The Heights, 02:49 02:49 The Winds were Moaning in the Night, 02:49 02:49 The Fire was Red, it Flaming Spread, 02:49 02:49 The Trees Like Torches Blazed with Light." 02:51 That;s not how it goes in the book, though. 02:52 i know 02:52 it 02:52 is 02:52 an 02:52 epic 02:52 song 02:53 Far over the Misty Mountain, Grim. 02:53 wha? 02:53 To dungeons dark, and caverns, dim. 02:53 down down to goblin town! 02:53 We must away, 'ere break of day! 02:53 to seek the pale enchanted gold 02:53 To pry out heart of gold from him. 02:53 or something 02:54 indeed 02:54 Thanks for interrupting between each line. 02:54 is cgcj still on? 02:54 Yeah. 02:54 oh your welcome 02:54 =P 02:54 wanna see some ASCII art? 02:55 No 02:55 are you sure??? 02:55 Yes (eyeroll) Otherwise I wouldn't have typed it 02:56 did u listen to the song? 02:56 No and I'm not going to 02:56 oh you should have..............you should have........... 02:56 cgcj why are you so angry all the time? 02:57 because you are bugging him 02:57 Well it's my choice, stop trying to convince me to watch the video 02:57 but...it......was....an.....order 02:57 :P 02:57 Just stop 02:57 ima baq 02:58 come one man cheer up :) 02:58 How many kicks to a ban now? 02:58 3 02:58 ok fine then.....hmmph! 02:59 thought he has gotten about 10 kicks in the last week? 02:59 racelord y r u trying to get me banned 03:00 u so mean 03:00 :( 03:00 :'( 03:00 *sob* 03:00 You could try to not spam and annoy the users in chat 03:00 im not spamming it is normal talking 03:00 what does spamming do 03:01 Get you kicked. 03:01 does it lag or something 03:01 It's very annoying and quite an immature thing to do 03:01 wow its 11 oclock at night were i am 03:01 tyeah but does it lag? 03:01 yeah* 03:02 if it doesnt lag chat then there s no reason 03:02 is* 03:02 ugghhhh..........eyestrain......... 03:02 You don't get it do you? (eyeroll) Are you even reading what I put? 03:03 yes but does it lag chat? 03:03 u have not answered that 03:03 ............... 03:03 Spamming gets you kicked. 03:03 If there's enough spam. Yes it could 03:03 yes i know but does the spamming lag chat or something?!? 03:03 oh ok 03:03 No!!! 03:04 ssssssss 03:04 come on man i was being a creeper! 03:04 u know 03:04 hissing 03:04 then blowing up 03:04 There's only room for one Creeper in thissss chat. 03:04 :P 03:04 i was here before you 03:05 You were? 03:05 pf course 03:05 Nope 03:05 of* 03:05 yeap 03:05 cgcj is there anything that u DO like? 03:05 SEPTEMBER 2, 2011 for him, for Creeper S AUGUST 13, 2011 03:05 just wondering 03:05 just saying, Creeper has been on the Wiki longer (by under 1 month) 03:06 naahhh 03:06 More than a month 03:06 tthat cant be true 03:06 fine there are TWO creepers on chat 03:06 both at war with eachother........... 03:06 It is true (eyeroll) 03:07 no! 1 Creeper, Ambrose shall be a Enderman! 03:07 creeper s....PREPERE 03:08 fine im an enderman 03:08 i stare u down 03:08 Have fun with that. 03:08 Can we talk about something meaningful in chat. 03:09 I wish 03:09 :) 03:10 -_- 03:10 ima baq 03:10 hehehe 03:11 Spell properly, please. 03:11 i know something meaningful! 03:11 NUP 03:11 NUP? 03:11 ima loud to be illiterat 03:11 +P 03:11 No, you're not. 03:11 yes i am 03:12 its not against da rules 03:12 Illiterat? 03:12 exactly 03:12 brickipedia chat needs to be a little more fun 03:12 im getting tired 03:12 and weary 03:12 and old 03:13 and weak 03:13 Your idiocy wont help with that 03:13 We're getting tired of you. 03:13 ^ 03:13 dont insult people CGCJ! 03:13 i am not an idiot! 03:13 just because your admin doesnt mean u can insult me! 03:13 :| 03:13 Yeah CGCJ! That's an insult to idiots. 03:14 :P 03:14 [[]]:P 03:14 <3 03:14 :P 03:14 ? 03:14 all right 03:14 all right 03:14 fine then 03:14 *Alright 03:14 Per Creeper 03:15 awl wite* 03:15 =P 03:15 *All white 03:15 SHmall SHMright 03:15 =P 03:15 Stop spamming, Ambrose. 03:16 eh 03:16 Last chance before ban 03:16 Yeah 03:16 ahh....rules....y u so harsh? 03:16 Thatssss a very nice ban button I have here. Shame if someone was to, use it. 03:16 That wouldn't be a shame though 03:17 True. 03:17 soo what should i talk about on chat then? 03:17 lego....yes 03:17 We hardly ever talk about LEGO. 03:17 Yeah 03:17 We never do that 03:17 ikr 03:17 Unless we're discussing Christmas gifts. 03:18 Lego (trademarked in capitals as LEGO) is a popular line of construction toys manufactured by The Lego Group, a privately held company based in Billund, Denmark. The company's flagship product, Lego, consists of colourful interlocking plastic bricks and an accompanying array of gears, minifigures and various other parts. Lego bricks can be assembled and connected in many ways, to construct such objects as vehicles, buildings, and even working robots. Anything constructed can then be taken apart again, and the pieces used to make other objects. Lego began manufacturing interlocking toy bricks in 1949. Since then a global Lego subculture has developed, supporting movies, games, competitions, and six themed amusement parks. 03:18 this is le 03:18 No need to post that 03:18 That's three!! 03:19 You're right, it wasn't a shame. 03:19 I know but that not really enough to constitute a ban 03:19 that's* 03:19 As much as I'd like to... 03:20 How long? 03:20 I usually do two weeks. 03:20 Changed to a month 03:20 Nice. 03:21 Now, no more discussion on that 03:21 We need to topic to discuss 03:21 need a new* 03:21 What I should get with my money! 03:21 When someone comes to chat, it says have a happy Holidays 03:21 In the end 03:21 Never noticed that 03:21 Neither did I. 03:22 But seriously though, I haven't got a single idea. 03:22 Brb 03:23 Something for my Wii U, Xbox, from Steam Store, LEGO, Skylanders etc. There is just too much stuff to choose from! 03:24 Skylanders? The new James Bond film? 03:25 o_o 03:25 I take it you don't know a lot about James Bond. 03:25 :P 03:26 He helps the queen jump out of Helicopters? 03:26 I am hysterics! 03:27 Why? 03:28 What would you call a job that helps queens jump of of helicopters? 03:28 .............. 03:28 The Queens jumping out of helicopter assistant? [[]]:P 03:29 I guess. 03:29 personal jumping* 03:29 what? think my chat froze or something, i didn't see anything new show up....... 03:29 weird 03:30 We're talking about James Bond's job; The Queen's Jumping Out of Helicopters Assistant. 03:30 [[]]:P 03:30 Didn't you watch the Olympics? 03:31 Not really. 03:31 That's why you don't know! 03:37 / 03:40 ello 03:40 hey Nuff 03:40 o/ 03:41 So how was christmas 03:41 ? 03:42 Ok X-mas or the Holidays 03:42 I guess I'll start 03:42 Ok 03:42 85 bucks 03:43 LEGO LOTR Videogame 03:43 Hobbit sets : Gandalf polybag, Barrel Escape, Riddles for the Ring, Attack of the Wargs 03:43 , and Ranger polybag 03:44 then 03:44 Um 03:44 i got LEGO LotR the Video game on my Birthday and i got $100, and you beat me on LotR sets 03:44 LEGO City Chase Mcain set 03:44 5 collectable minifigs 03:44 and an electronic bank 03:45 The Wii LOTR isn't that bad i just had 2 level reseting bugs. 03:46 I love save statues now 03:46 the bugs were kinda funny 03:47 like in the very first level the big rock Elrond pushes down just stayed in mid air and studs were on the lava 03:47 ya, when i was playing outside of a level Legolas was missing, i could play as him but his figure was missing 03:47 lol 03:47 yeah 03:48 i found when you lose the others or use the character wheel you lose 6 fellowship members (or 5 after The mines of moria) (Or at one point 4 at the end of the fellowship of the ring 03:48 ) 03:49 I loved the last level in the---- ya know just PM me racelord 03:56 Back 03:59 hey o 03:59 o/ 03:59 Hi Nuff 04:00 what do you think LEGO Star Wars 4 should be about 04:00 ? 04:00 Seasons 3 and 4 of The Clone wars of Course 04:01 I really want it to be a re-vamped episode 1-6 game to show off the new Tt games style 04:01 There wont be a LEGO Star Ward IV 04:01 Wars* 04:01 i know 04:01 aww you beat me to it 04:01 Well not for a few years at least 04:01 and why is there a page for it on the wiki? 04:02 There is? 04:02 yes my dear frodo 04:02 (eyeroll) No Fordo 04:02 LEGO_Star_Wars_IV 04:02 Not* 04:03 I know you aren't fordo 04:03 thats why you are Frodo 04:03 :D 04:03 04:04 http://forum.rebelscum.com/t1084845-7/#post18926294 04:04 (eyeroll) 04:06 (eyeroll) to you too! You saw both of those coming. 04:08 How nice 04:08 why is LEGO Star Wars IV 4 not 5? it would be the 5th game 04:09 They don't count the Complete Saga 04:09 unless the complete Saga does not count 04:09 k 2012 12 26